


Rivals

by pkg4mumtown



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Song: Bad Guy (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: From a Tumblr request. There's a huge rivalry between you and John and after a stolen contract, John is pissed and searching for revenge.





	Rivals

_“$50,000 USD, Luis Alvarez. Wick has also been notified. Get to work.”_

I grumbled to myself as I read the text, snapping the phone shut and grabbing my rifle bag. I rushed out of the room I was staying in, at the Continental, and smashed the elevator button repeatedly. The elevator opened, revealing the stoic face of none other than John Wick on his way to the same contract that I was. To be fair, I’m almost certain he got the message first, but the higher ups just loved to create conflict and I loved to carry it out. I enjoyed pissing John off a little too much, absolutely loving the way that his jaw would clench, and cheeks would redden as anger filled his body. I’d spy him in the bar after a contract I stole from him, grasping a glass of bourbon too tightly and tossing it down his throat in frustration.

“Hey there, Johnny Boy,” I mocked him, stepping into the elevator next to him. His face contorted into a snarl at my undermining nickname, busying himself by buttoning his suit jacket and tugging it down until all the wrinkles disappeared. “Luis Alvarez?” I asked as the elevator came to a slow as we approached the lobby.

“Stay out of my way, Y/L/N,” he growled, turning his head slightly toward me as the name fell from my lips.

“Don’t you worry, sweetie, you won’t even know I’m there,” I flashed him a smirk and slid past him as the doors opened.

I made a beeline for my motorcycle, knowing I’d have the speed advantage over John’s Mustang since he would be more likely to get caught in traffic. I strapped my bag tightly against me and sped off, praying that John hadn’t gotten to his car first. As I made my way through downtown, the loud roar of John’s Mustang crept up behind me. I turned my head toward the sound, seeing him approaching fast behind me. I took a hand off the handlebars, flipping him off before weaving in between traffic and leaving him in the dust.

I knew John would run into the building with guns blazing and there was no way I was going to get myself caught in that clusterfuck. I climbed to the roof of a building across from the target’s building, setting up my rifle to face the window of Alvarez’s office. Based on the comparably small amount of the contract, these guys weren’t the brightest and probably didn’t have bullet proof windows either. I watched the scene unfold across the way, the muzzle flashes directing my eye through the windows of the building, telling me exactly where John was the entire time. I watched him disappear around a corner, nearly to the office. I checked back on the office, seeing Alvarez with one guard pointing a gun at the door. I took a breath, releasing it and pulling the trigger. I watched the guard fall to the floor then snapped the scope to Alvarez’s head just as John threw the office door open. I pulled the trigger before John could get a shot off, watching with smug confidence as John’s teeth bared themselves in anger. His eyes followed the hole the bullet created in the glass, landing on my eye as I watched him through the scope. His face was deadly, and my heart dropped for a split second at the murderous rage on his face. I wondered for a moment if I was taking things too far by continually pissing him off for almost every contract. Before I could dwell on it too much, I packed my things up and sent a message to the contract holder.

When I made it back to the Continental, I let out a relieved breath as I didn’t spot John in the lobby. I warily made my way up to my room, still rattled from John’s rage earlier, despite knowing he couldn’t do anything on Continental grounds. I dropped my bag off in my room and sat on the bed briefly, before deciding against my better judgement and heading downstairs to the bar. There was a huge possibility that John would be there, but I would take my chances. Plus, Winston promised that there would be a DJ there tonight, and I didn’t want to miss the sight of drunken assassins dancing and flirting with one another.

I made eye contact with Addy, the bartender, as I approached and waited for her to be done with her current order. The thumping of the music around me was enough to drown out the conversations taking place at the bar. The music was so out of place for the Continental that I wondered if Winston had lost a bet with someone to even allow this.

“What can I get you, Y/N?” Addy asked me as she approached where I stood against the bar top.

“A Cuba Libre, please, Addy.”

She nodded and made the drink quickly, I slid her payment over with one hand while I took a long sip of the drink with another. I barely placed my drink back onto the bar when two hands clamped around my wrists and solid form smashed against my back. I looked down at the hands that trapped me, recognizing them immediately as John’s. I didn’t retaliate, knowing there would be trouble immediately if I did.

“You’re getting on my very last nerve, Y/N,” he snapped over the music, his voice becoming a gravelly rumble.

I wrenched my wrists from his grasp and faced him with my drink in my grasp. I raised my eyebrows at him as I took another sip.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Johnny? What are you gonna do? Punish me?” I laughed mockingly, watching his eyes narrow.

He gritted his teeth, stepping closer until his body was basically flush with mine. I pursed my lips at the action, staring up at him with questioning eyes. My brows knitted together as I felt something hard press against the waistband of my pants. Was he…aroused? _I’ll take that as a “yes.”_ Satisfaction blossomed inside me, knowing that I had gotten under his skin this much and I’d be damned if I wasn’t going to have fun with it.

“I’m gonna go dance, Johnny, you have fun, okay?” I nodded to the cluster of people and gestured around him with my drink.

He didn’t step back or even move his arms out of the way, so I forced my way out, mindful of the drink in my hand. I held his gaze as I slid past him, taking my bottom lip between my teeth in a teasing smirk. I joined the crowd, following the rhythm of the energetic, bass-laden music. Dancing was a loose term to use as many of the couples were grinding against one another or doing just plain weird movements. The crowd was so dense that I elected to stay on the edge, just a few steps from where I left John at the bar to avoid any unnecessary interaction.

_White shirt now red, my bloody nose_

_Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes_

_Creeping around like no one knows_

_Think you're so criminal_

_Bruises, on both my knees for you_

_Don't say thank you or please_

_I do what I want when I'm wanting to_

_My soul? So cynical_

The music changed, a low, repetitive bass coming through the speakers, joined by a reverberating female voice. The people around me seemed to love it instantly, making me shrug and continue swaying to the beat. I closed my eyes, feeling the alcohol loosening me up and making me nearly forget about John. I brought my glass back to my lips, frowning when I only tasted water from the melted ice.

_So you're a tough guy_

_Like it really rough guy_

_Just can't get enough guy_

_Chest so puffed guy_

_I'm that bad type_

_Make your mama sad type_

_Make your girlfriend mad tight_

_Might seduce your dad type_

_I'm the bad guy, duh_

I turned quickly back to the bar but ran into John’s towering frame. Had he been behind me this whole time? His fingers plucked the empty glass from my hand and slid a fresh drink in with his usual emotionless expression. He was unreadable as he brought his own drink to his lips, surprisingly not downing the entire thing in one go.

_I'm the bad guy_

I sipped the new drink, pleasantly surprised that it was what I had ordered before.

“How can I ever repay you, Johnny?” I rose up on my toes and asked in his ear. The scent of him mixed with sweat and blood from earlier was intoxicating. I had to step back to gather my bearings and get back to my mission of teasing him.

His lips moved like he was about to speak, but I turned around before he could respond. I could still feel his presence just behind me, but not touching me. I swayed my hips to the music as tantalizingly as possible, hoping to get a reaction from him.

_I like it when you take control_

_Even if you know that you don't_

_Own me, I'll let you play the role_

_I'll be your animal_

_My mommy likes to sing along with me_

_But she won't sing this song_

_If she reads all the lyrics_

_She'll pity the men I know_

I peeked at him over my shoulder, seeing his hooded, darkened eyes roaming over the movements of my body. I turned back seeing another patron gravitating toward me, giving me a suggestive raising of his eyebrows. In no time at all, I felt a firm grip dig into my hips, a chest press against my back, and watched the other guy's face pale. John. John didn’t make any movements beyond that, allowing me to move against him while his hand held me in place. I turned, feeling his hand loosen and regrip me as I came to a stop facing him.

_So you're a tough guy_

_Like it really rough guy_

_Just can't get enough guy_

_Chest always so puffed guy_

_I'm that bad type_

_Make your mama sad type_

_Make your girlfriend mad tight_

_Might seduce your dad type_

_I'm the bad guy, duh_

_I'm the bad guy, duh_

_I'm only good at being bad, bad_

“Let’s go,” he demanded so lowly that I could barely hear him over the music. He downed the last of his drink, grabbed mine from my hand, and stepped away from me. He placed both on the bar top and tipped Addy before leading me away by my elbow.

He pushed me inside the elevator and clicked the button for his floor before backing me up against the wall. His darkened eyes stared down at me with his lips parted, his hips pressing me into the wall. The thumping of the music slowly disappeared as we ascended from the floor, leaving us in a tense silence.

“What are you doing, Johnny?” I murmured, allowing a grin to spread across my face with his lips just a breath away from mine.

“I can’t kill you here,” he responded before his lips were devouring mine, his teeth clashing with mine angrily; without a care.

His fingers dug into my thigh, gripping the flesh and bringing my leg around his waist. His hands roamed under my shirt, sliding up until his fingers skimmed the edge of my bra.

“This your idea of punishing me?” I asked as I caught my breath, leaning my head back against the cool metal wall.

He growled and wrapped his fist in my hair, “I’m going to teach you some respect.”

He led me out of the elevator and into his room, promptly shoving me up against the door as soon as we crossed the threshold. I could taste the remnants of bourbon on his tongue as it dominated my mouth. His hand gripped loosely around the junction of my neck and chest, just enough to hold me in place.

“Take everything off, now,” he said in a husky whisper, letting his hot breath ghost along my cheek. John backed away, undoing his tie as he walked over to the bed.

I shrugged my jacket off, “Aw, you’re not gonna help me?” I asked with a taunting pout.

“Did I stutter?” he glanced my way briefly as he shrugged out of his jacket and shirt.

I tossed my clothes into a heap and took my time walking over to his rigid form. He flared his nostrils impatiently, squaring his shoulders to appear more dominant even though it wasn’t necessary.

“You’ve cost me a lot of money,” he stated, pulling me flush against his heated skin. He brought his mouth to my neck and nipped at the skin harshly so that there would be definite bruising later.

“You do most of the work, you could have asked nicely to split it, big guy,” I teased.

“Or you could stay out of my contracts,” he snarled, sinking his teeth more firmly into my skin.

“Are they _really_ yours if they got sent to me, too?” I laughed softly, earning me another growl.

“Are you trying to anger me more?”

“Will you fuck me harder if I succeed?”

He narrowed his eyes at me, then glanced down to the floor, “Get on your knees.”

I did so slowly, taking the time to nip at his chest and tease a long scar on his stomach with my tongue. His muscles flinched away at the sensation while he let out a short hiss. When I finally knelt in front of him, I teased the crease of his hip with my teeth. I could tell John was through with teasing when his hand twisted into my hair and pulled my head back. I glanced up at him as I felt his hand guide me toward his swollen cock. I was too eager to put up any kind of mock resistance, taking the head in between my lips. He let out a satisfied sigh as I applied generous suction and swirled my tongue around the glands. I clutched his hip with one hand and wrapped my free hand around the rest of his length. I relished his groans of pleasure coupled with the tensing of his stomach and thighs. His hand pushed my head forward, telling me exactly what he wanted. I angled my head and neck slightly, so I could take him in as easily as possible considering the task. His free hand clutched the footboard of the bed to steady himself as he hit the back of my throat repeatedly. He rolled his hips against my mouth in his absence of rational thought, eliciting a moan from my throat and sending vibrations up his length. He cursed breathlessly, his hips continuing off and on, so I would have some kind of break. He grew louder, the rhythm in his arm going sloppy against my head. He let out a strangled growl as his release hit him, causing me to take him in as far as I could as I tasted him on my tongue. I didn’t let up until he was far past done and he forcibly removed my lips from his cock.

John’s chest heaved as he caught his breath and released my head from his grasp. He let himself sit heavily on the edge of the bed while watching me wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

“Lay on your stomach,” he nodded to his side at the bed.

I stretched my body out over the mattress and looked back at him over my shoulder, “What, no reciprocation?” I admired the way his back muscles moved under tattooed skin as he turned his head over his own shoulder.

He studied me out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head at the question, “You got paid today, I didn’t. Plus, your behavior is undeserving.”

I laughed softly at his words and rested my head on my crossed arms on the bed while I waited for him. I felt the bed dip near my legs and the warmth of his presence washing over the back of my body. His hands slid up the back of my thighs, digging into my hamstrings before grasping onto the thick globes of my ass. His teeth delivered a sharp bite to one side followed by the delicious scrape of his beard up my back. His mouth made contact with my shoulder, while his hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side for better access.

“Ass up,” he ordered while gripping my hip.

“Make me,” I challenged his dominance, keeping my hips firmly in place.

He let out an angry growl at my resistance and brought his hand down to my ass. The smack resounded throughout the room, drowning out our breathing for a split second. I let out a low whimper as the sting dissipated with his hand soothing along the skin.

“ _Ass up_ ,” he growled.

This time, I listened and lifted my ass in the air so that it ground back against his cock. His groans vibrated against my back as he slid his cock against my wet folds. His large, rough hands hauled my thighs and hips into his lap. He lined himself up with my entrance and slid in without hesitation or warning. I attempted to push myself up onto my hands, but John pressed his chest into my back, increasing the weight I’d have to push up while he set a rhythm. I failed after a couple tries, soon having an arm ripped out from under me and pinned behind my back.

“Stop,” John ordered while thrusting hard against me and filling me completely.

My back arched at the feeling of him stretching me completely. His other hand held me in place by the back of my neck while his hips pounded against me. I sighed into the mattress, my mouth hung open in pleasure at every drag of his cock against my g-spot. My whimpers increased in volume as I felt myself tightening around him, causing him to change his rhythm to deep strokes to savor the tightness. His hand released my neck and brought his fingers to my mouth, which I gladly accepted. I moaned around his fingers, coating them in my saliva before they were ripped from my lips. He wormed his hand around to the front of my hips, so his calloused fingers met my clit. I ground myself against his fingers while he savored the tightness around him and his last few thrusts. I let out high pitched moan as I came around him, clamping impossibly tighter around him. Hips stuttered and stilled against mine as his release washed over him, ripping a gravelly moan from his chest. His sweat-slicked chest met my equally slick back, as he came down from his high.

“I hope you know I’m not going to stop stealing your contracts if this is the outcome after,” I murmured.

“The outcome was supposed to be a bullet in your head,” John responded gruffly.

“But, wasn’t this more satisfying, Johnny?” I asked with a hint of a grin.

“Not yet,” his throat rumbled as he started pushing himself up.


End file.
